the mirror has two sides : the sequel to red eye 2
by amy conner
Summary: jack and lisa are married and currently on their honeymoon. but a sudden turn of events lands jack in arkham. with the scarescrow Dr jonathan crane on the loose and some very disturbing secrets revealed , can jack find his way to lisa again? rechecked
1. Chapter 1

The mirror has two sides

Prologue

It wasn't till late midnight ,when Bruce first noticed the bat signal. Something was definitely up. And he was so tired, he almost missed it. He put on his Kevlar pretty quickly and got into his tumbler. A few moments later ,he found himself facing a very agitated Gordon, looking very pissed at the bat.

"Where the hell have you been ?" he barked.

Batman was surprised. He had never seen him so angry before.

"What's wrong" he asked in his gruff tone.

"Scarecrow"

"Crane?" the bat-man drawled

"What about him. I think I got him back to ark ham safely a few months back"

"He has escaped."

"I will bring him back"

"Won't be that easy this time"

"why"'

"He is in a much more volatile state right now. I assume whatever chances he had at recovering been lost, when he escaped last time and produced more toxins ,for trafficking purpose. He doesn't look like it. But he is crazier. And the second reason, he has stolen some chemicals when he escaped. God only knows what he intends to do with them"

"he has always been a sociopath." Batman agreed.

"Add narcissism and madness and we have a winner now"

"I will do what I can Gordon. I will find him. I will put him back where he belongs" batman's voice turned harsher as he suddenly remembered the good doctor had once poisoned him and Rachel and set him fire, and poisoned half the people of Gotham. He never got over that.

"I will find him" he swore silently as he started his nocturnal prowl, Up and down the rooftops.

To be continued

ps this is just the beginning. !

_**Chapter rechecked **_


	2. Chapter 2

The mirror has two sides

Bon voyage

"liz wake up" I cuddled up to my newly wed wife, my face in her hair.

"hmmmm"she moaned

"Wake up lizzzzzz"my lips were now dangerously close to the nape of her neck. Recently I had gotten into the habit of biting her there. Lisa hated it. Those made me crave for it even more.

"What is it jack" she mouthed the words sleepily.

"we have a plane to catch in a few hors remember?"

"ya I know But its hours away"

"Actually we are scheduled to leave in 3 hrs"

"what"she exclaimed. Jumping up, eyes wide open.

"What's the time now?"

"close to 10" I grinned .

" damn you rippner. Why didn't you wake me up earlier? She accused getting off the bed

"we have packing to do. God we are gonna miss the flight."

I rolled back on my back and looked greedily at her staring at her long legs.

"hmmmmmm"

"Stop staring. Get you up jack. Start packing." She almost bit my head off .

I continued grinning.

"liz I had packed days ago"

"you what?" her voice had a hint of genuine surprise.

"you thought I was going to leave that for the last minute? Don't you know me at all?" "I have even packed your things" I added Almost as an after thought.

" and how did you know what I wanted"

"I knew" I said smirking at a little.

She scowled at me and padded towards the bathroom."Fine "she said without turning

"If you got anything wrong you will have to buy them. So that means more shopping. Good" she warned me, before heading towards the bath.

This time I heard her chuckle as the door closed behind her. An hour and half later, we were both ready, and set for the airport. She looked adorably cute in her denims and red shirt. It took us 30 mins to reach the airport. The flight was due in an hour. We straddled on the couch ,which ,the airport lounge provided and waited for the plane.

"Lisa tell me something" I asked , sitting down , wondering. Something had been bugging me , for a long time, I couldn't pin point what.

"what" she looked up , from her book.

"why did you pick up gotham city for our honeymoon? We could have gone anywhere. Why gotham?" I asked

"I wanted to meet the bat-man" she split the word into two.

I winced a little. I didn't know why , but the name filled me with a sort of unexplained dread.

"Seriously" I asked , arching my brows.

"It had this old world charm. And besides we would be stopping there for a few days. We will take road trip from there. I thought it would be a good adventure." She looked at me hopefully. Who could resist that ? I leaned in and kissed her , but all the while thinking about the bat-man. Of course not in a perverted , threesome way. You know what I meant.

I smiled , and nodded as if convinced. But something in me gave me a feeling of misgiving. I wasn't sure but I could see something going very wrong in the near future. I just hoped I was wrong.

To be continued

O la la please do keep reading. Reviews are appreciated

_**Chapter rechecked**_


	3. Chapter 3

The mirror has two sides

When in Gotham!

I was a little concerned about jack. He did try to look convinced of my plans but something deep inside was bothering him. And I had no idea why. As far as I knew he never had been there. So there weren't any chances of his running into any of his former cronies or foes. So what was it that made him look so cold and distant? His countenance remained impassive all the while we were on the plane. He hardly talked though he did take my hands his hands paws when we took off which was actually pretty thing about Jackson was it was difficult to actually get him or read was different with me. I could feel when he got overwhelmed and stuff. But there were days even I couldn't reach him. This was one of them.

The plane touched the ground exactly on time which unsurprisingly seemed to improve his mood. For a guy obsessed with order it was like a carnival.

We had booked ourselves the biggest suite in the Wayne hotel and it didn't come course jack had saved up enough while he was in "business" and as a civilian I should abhor that blood money.

But that was hypocritical wasn't it? When I chose to be with the man who was a former assassin and who had once tried to kill me and had stalked me for two years then that sort of made me his partner for life and told a lot about the choices I of course left the business once we got together. With his brains it wasn't difficult to go underground for a while and then emerge again with another identity and for the time being we were ready to enjoy every moments of our lives together.

This was our honeymoon. And this should be better than the Wayne hotel didn't disappoint. the lavish lounge looked both comfortable yet elitist with an old world guests ranged from elderly couples wearing their best suits, to corporate type poker faced girl as the front desk looked up as we walked in.

A pretty girl.

A Brunette.

"How may I help you?"

"We have reservation under the name rippner" jack drawled.

"let me check. Honey suite 1000 tenth floor" she said , looking up and handing over a plastic card.

" someone will take you luggage" she added.

"thank you" jack replied sweetly. I didn't know him I would think he was flirting and I would have been jeolous.

I wasn't.

Really.

Maybe let a little. :D :D :D

But jack was so incredibly gorgeous it was quite understandable wasn't it?We got in the elevator with jack smiling at a little at my side. I bet he sensed my little jealousy and was enjoying every bit of it.A few moments later the door opened unexpectedly into a huge drawing room.

The suite had a private was probably the costliest suite of the hotel and jack's big honeymoon surprise. Knowing him I knew there would be more. And I couldn't wait to see them all.

To be continued

What happens next? Keep reading… :P

Oh yeah don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

The mirror has two sides

The crowned prince of gotham

I got the exact reaction I hoped I would get from liz. She gave a loud exclamation clearly happy and hugged me.

"jack you pig. Why didn't you tell me ?"

"and ruin the fun ?"

"this is great . no beyond great… this suite is omg… I don't wanna leave this place again" she pouted taking it all in.

"oh good… I can find a million reasons to stay in too" I said mischievously reaching for her neck.

She promptly turned around and gave me a smack on my face.

"Ouch Man it hurt "I said rubbing my cheek unnecessarily.

"Good" she said grinning a little. Then she got up on her toes , tilted her face towards me.

I didn't need any other signal.I quickly grabbed her face and hungrily bit her lips, tasting every bit of her, imagining a lot barely lasted 2 mins when I heard the bell rang.

Stupid room service.

I padded across the room to see what the stupid idiot wanted, grumbling to myself as I went.I opened the door angrily only to find myself staring at a smiling Asian steward probably Korean.

" good day sir"

"good day..did you need anything.. we are hmmm on our honeymoon and sort of busy right now" I blurted out.

"Thousand apologies sir" he answered not sounding sorry in the least. He perhaps found the idea of disturbing a newly wed very amusing.

"I came here to inform you that Mr. Bruce Wayne The owner of the hotel is throwing a huge banquet party for his guests this evening 6 clocks. You and mam are invited too"

"It's a black tie affair" he added A bit snootily in my opinion.

"Ok thanks for letting us know" I slammed the door his face.

Damn insolent fool…..

"What was that all about?" lisa asked from someplace I couldn't see.

" bruce wayne's party this evening…apparently its black tie and everyone is invited" I said grudgingly.

" please tell me we are going" she cooed.

"you wanna go? Why? You don't even know him !"

"ya but maybe something will happen at his party and the batman will turn up… I will get to see him. I really don't like the idea of prowling the streets in the night"

"You are obsessed with that fucking freak"

" so we are going?"

I didn't reply.

At 6 o clock she came in through the sliding door clad in the elegant D&G evening gown she bought last season, looking like a superstar. I could only stand there and came forward, her slim hips swinging to the tunes playing on the she reached out touched by bow tie and pretended to shake off some imaginary dust off my tux.

It took me more than my usual self control not to lean in and kiss would not have liked the fact I ruined her precious make up just to get a few seconds of forbidden pleasure. Instead I gave her my arm

"shall we"

she took it,leaned against my shoulders and suddenly whispered

"I know blonde suits you Jackson. But I liked you better as a brunette."

Dying my hair was necessary.

It was about 6.15 when we got to the big banquet hall, after losing our way a couple of times.

It seemed the entire Gotham city had turned up That kind of made me feel like a fool. We didn't know anyone. And here we were almost gate crushing into a rich guy's party.

"orderves sir? Mam " a waiter asked

"no thank you" we said in unison.

I was so uncomfortable I almost wished we were back in out suite watching the rerun of desperate housewives or something just as silly. I was about to tell her when someone caught my eye. He was a big burly man About 6.3 at least, weighing 250lbs or so , looking at us like he was in some kind of trance. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. I think I actually saw him blinking a few times like he couldn't believe his own eyes. Then he did something incredible. He started to make his way towards us. I had never seen this man before in my was a few feet away when his expression began to relax or seemed to relax. I knew that trick well.

"hello" he said "welcome to my party"

"you must be bruce wayne" lisa said jubilantly from my side

"So I am. What is your name?"

"I am sorry. I am lisa reisert rippner. This is my husband Jackson"

"pleased to meet you lisa. And jack" he stopped when he spoke my name

"Are you staying at my hotel? Cause I haven't seen you in Gotham"

"Yes we are staying at your hotel. We are actually passing through, we are on vacation"

Something told me she didn't want him to know we were on our honeymoon.

"okay. Enjoy the vacation" he said and gave me a quizzical look before turning away.

Something in his look, his demeanor filled me with a cold dread, like the feeling of impending doom.

He was a mere billionaire playboy. What was it about him that put me off?

I couldn't rationalize it. But it was there.

And I didn't like it one bit.

To be continued

Reviews? Where are my reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

The mirror has two sides 

the gotham chronicles

I wasn't why but something about the man didn't add up. Bruce Wayne , the prince of gotham , the billionaire playboy.

Why on earth would he look at my husband with such a haunted look in his eyes?

Its of course was quite possible jack did something terrible to him in his half remembered past. But I believed Jackson when he said he hadn't seen the man before.

There was a little possibility that he mistook him for someone else entirely. But that thought was disturbing as well.

As the time wore on my unease continued to sore. Jack wasn't too comfortable around these people either. So we thought it was a good idea to say goodbye and leave.

We had to find out host first though.

It was an uphill task.

The party was so damn crowded.

We were wondering aimlessly when we overheard a conversation.

Bit and pieces actually.

"Crane is out on the streets again"

"He is crazy"

"This time it will be worse"

"Scarecrow"

This was the first time I heard the name crane.

From the looks these men were giving each other it was safe to assume he was some sort of psycho.

What was a scarecrow?

I meant to ask them. Considering it impolite to intrude I checked myself.

I would enough time to find out more about the Gotham chronicles.

I saw the host soon enough and we said our goodbyes.

He kept looking at Jackson in an odd way.

"What the hell that was about?" I asked Jackson the moment we were alone in our room.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The mirror has two sides 

The scarecrow, the doppelganger and the bat 

"What the hell that was about?" she asked, her voice frighteningly cold.

"What"

"What did you do this time? Why did Bruce Wayne look so pissed to see you?"

"I don't know Liz. I never even saw the guy. I swear."

"Then why did he look like he had seen a ghost? And I am pretty sure some of the other guests looked just as surprised"

"Now liz don't be dramatic"

"ok fine but some of them were looking at you oddly"

"I bet they were wondering who this jackass was and who the supermodel on his arms is" I joked.

"It's not funny Jackson. If you are up to something tell me now"

"Lisa I am not up to anything. Bruce Wayne is crazy"

"How do you know that?"

"I see similar madness in the mirror everyday" I answered quietly.

That shut her up.

"Speaking of which, I will now be in the bathroom re dying my hair back to brown."

"Why? I thought you liked being a blonde bimbo"

"I donno. I have this sudden craving for brunette again"

I picked the hair dye off the table and went straight into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I think I heard her going through the connecting door into the spare bedroom to change.

I was washing off the color when I heard a faint noise. Call me my paranoia or persecution mania, it filled me with terror.

"he is here"

A small but very familiar voice sang in my head.

I knew that voice but couldn't place it. Trust me it wasn't my head speaking.

"Who"

"The bat-man"

So I knew what made that noise. I didn't know how but I did.

I didn't get the chance to react or move.

Everything happened in a fast motion.

The last thing I remember was a giant bat grabbing my neck and hitting me with something.

Everything went dark after that.

I didn't know how long I had been unconscious. When I opened my eyes for the first few seconds I couldn't see anything but darkness. Slowly my eyes began to adjust it.

I was in a tiny room, rather a tiny cell with padded walls. I was lying on a bed. That was the only furniture in that room.

I tried to get up but something pulled me down. Something rubbery was holding me.

Restraints. !

I looked at my feet and tried to move them.

They were shackled as well.

I thrashed about in the bed to get free but the restraints were too tight. Whoever was holding me was a processional.

My neck hurt. I could feel a throbbing pain up and down my body.

I tried to analyze the situation.

The bat-man had kidnapped me and incarcerated for some reason I couldn't fathom.

He was an unknown enemy. And my experience always warned me against nameless foes.

The situation I found myself in was uncomfortable to say the least.

For the time being I had no other option but to lie here, waiting until someone gave me an answer.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

I must have drifted off because suddenly a loud sound woke me up. The room was filled with artificial lights and I could now see 3 men in white clothes and one wearing a white apron, evidently a doctor.

"how do you feel"

"who are you?" I almost snarled.

"you don't recognize me"his voice held an air of utter surprise.

"no should I ? I never seen you before. Who the fuck are you and why are you keeping me here in restraints?" my voice was hysterical now.

"It's getting worse" one of the others commented

"Who are you" I yelled this time my eyes blazing.

"Calm down Dr CRANE" the doctor said quietly.

DR CRANE

DR CRANE

DR CRANE

"Who the hell is doctor crane" this time I was surprised.

"This whole Dr Crane isn't here right now routine is getting pretty boring scarecrow"

"What is scarecrow" I was desperate now.

These moronic fools were trying to pin something on me trying some new experiments I bet.

I struggled.

"if you don't calm down DR CRANE we will have to sedate you."

"who is Dr crane. Leave me alone. Let me go. Who are you" I was shouting at the top of my voice when I found myself being held down by 3 giant men.

I felt a noodle in my arms, and then everything went blank once again.

To be continued

Please tell me how you liked the story so far !


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Missing link 

It was a while before I realized jack was taking way too long to dye his hair.

It shouldn't have bothered me but something in me did. I can't quite explain.

"jack" I called from the spare room.

No reply.

Maybe he didn't hear me I thought.

"jack"I yelled a bit louder.

Silence.

This was starting to get me now.

I got off the bed and padded into the main suite.

Noone was there.

Maybe he is still in the bathroom.

But I knew he wasn't.

I moved slowly towards the bathroom door, turned the knob and yanked it open.

It was empty.

"Jack" I heard myself scream hysterically before blacking out.

I don't know how long I had been unconscious. But when I woke up I found myself on the floor.

Jack evidently hadn't returned.

Something dreadful must have happened to him.

Was his karma got him this time?

I shrugged off these thoughts.

If he was in trouble I was the only one who could help him Just the last time at the bank.

We needed each other, at the best and worst of times.

I quickly put on my clothes and a warm jacket knowing I had a long night ahead of me.

I checked the drawers before leaving.

Bingo.

A .45 was lying there.

I took it and shoved it in my jacket, feeling a bit safer than before.

The elevator was thankfully empty.

It took me approximately 3 mins to reach the front desk.

The brunette was still there.

" may I help you" she asked me softly.

"have you seen my husband?' I asked knowing she didn't .

"I am sorry mam. "she looked quizzically at me.

"Oh that's ok. He must have gone out for a walk" I gave her a reassuring smile.

I couldn't afford to raise suspicions.

"are you going out too" she asked.

"ya .i think I will take a walk too … "

" mam I think you should go back. Gotham isn't safe in the night time"

"that's ok. I am not planning on wondering about. Just a walk"

she still looked doubtful .

I took the first turn once I made my exist through the front door.

I don't know why, something told me I should make a right turn.

I wondered aimlessly for a while.

The night was dark , full of menace.

It looked threatening.

Every door seemed to be locked. I couldn't see any soul on the streets.

From what I had heard noone in their right minds lurked outside in the night.

Suddenly I realized where I was.

I was in the narrows.

It was the most dreaded street in the city.

The only light I could see came from a brooding dark building known as the arkham asylum.

A nut house supposedly once run by a nut job DR JONATHAN CRANE I suddenly remembered.

That's why it felt vaguely familiar.

The night was getting on my nerves.

And the fact I was so close to asylum all by myself didn't help.

I don't know whether it was my imagination but I think I heard a blood curdling scream from one of the cells.

It sounded like jack's.

I shivered involuntarily.

Your mind is playing tricks on you I told myself.

I had to get away from here.

I swiftly turned and started to make a left turn when I saw a figure lingering behind a tree.

A figure that was vaguely familiar.

A lean figure.

Ungainly.

Thin.

Almost undernourished.

Where had I seen him before?

I saw it making a soft move.

Suddenly the lights from the asylum's radar fell on his eyes.

Two baby blues glowed like sapphires.

Then his face came into focus.

Jack.

" jack" I screamed as I run towards him.

He looked startled , moved backwards, stumbled and fell.

I was onto him in a moment.

"jack…what? Why are you here? What happened? What are you doing in the narrows?" questions seemed to pour out of my mouth like a cascade.

It took me a while to realize he still hadn't touched me.

He was looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

Confusion ? fear ? glee ?

What was it ?

It was changing so fast.

He was almost unrecognizable.

If it weren't for his face I would say he was someone else entirely.

But who would miss his baby blue eyes and his wolfish leer which was both angelic and disturbing at the same time?

Not his wife certainly.

But something was amiss.

I looked carefully.

He was wearing some sort of business suit.

It was dirty and looked shaggy.

When and why did he pack something like this?

Then it hit me.

He must have taken another job of some sort which required disguise.

He had promised me he wouldn't.

I was about to ask him when I noticed something else.

Glasses.

He was wearing glasses, broken ones at that.

My god jack.

He was still looking at me oddly. He hadn't spoken a word. But he was looking at me like I was some sort of guinea pig or experiment.

It both disturbed and angered me.

I grabbed his collar angrily and made him stand up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Jackson rippner"

Call me my hallucination but I distinctly saw him grin.

Somewhere something chucked which was barely human.

To be continued

Ps please forgive me for the typos.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Madness 

I don't know but one of the two things must be happening I thought.

Either I was going mad which was a possibility or the whole world had which in my opinion was the correct explanation.

I tried to trace my mind back to the moment when the giant bat had grabbed me but failed.

A giant bat? Really ?

And why was I in some asylum?

Why was I in restraints?

And more importantly why the fuck were the morons calling me Dr Crane?

My heart filled up with rage and venom for crane as I sat uncomfortably trying to get the straitjacket off me.

Not only they had me in one they had also tied me up to the padded cells so that I wouldn't hurt myself.

Who did they think I was ?

Some maniac?

Oh well !

In spite of myself I grinned.

But they didn't know that.

They kept calling me crane.

Who was crane?

How could someone mistake me for crane?

Why did the bat abduct me?

What was crane or I for that mater to him?

With every single question I asked myself I got even more baffled. And it made me angry.

This time I gave a blood curdling yell in frustration which in retrospect was a bad idea.

Sooner I had screamed, the orderlies and the idiotic doctor came rushing in, looking demented.

"Did you scream DR Crane?" the doctor asked.

Oh god. Crane again.

I gritted my teeth and smiled

"no doctor Dr crane couldn't have screamed cause he is not here"

" so am I talking to scarecrow ? "

I lost it this time.

"doctor if you are so bent on addressing me please use my real name Jackson"

The doctor looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Jackson? Maybe we should talk about Jackson "he mumbled uncomfortably.

I just glared.

"Doctor humor me. Please tell me who is this Dr Crane?" I coxed him.

He sighed.

He looked at me like I was some small child who was being difficult.

"DR Jonathan crane, psychiatrist, former director of arkham asylum, criminally insane, scarecrow, and an escapee convict. He tired to destroy the city by spraying his fear toxin on everyone. " he droned on

Then added "you"

I almost laughed.

What kind of name was scarecrow?

What the hell was a scarecrow? What a nice long rap sheet. Man ! dude had been busy.

Wait a minute. Did he just say me?

"I am not DR Crane as you can quite see doc. I am not a scarecrow. So will you let me go? "

He looked at me almost sympathetically.

" DR CRANE you may think you aren't doctor crane or the scarecrow. You may have created a new persona for yourself but you still are insane. We cant let you go"

"I am not insane. I am not crane. Ok ok . please please let me talk to my wife. We have a suite at the Wayne hotel. Ask for lisa rippner. My wife. Talk to her. She will sort everything out." I said with as much calm I could muster, a calm I didn't feel.

" we don't need to talk to anyone doctor crane . we have known you for years. What a brilliant mind you had. Look what your psychosis has gotten yourself into?"

He patronized before turning his back and leaving me alone in that padded hell.

An orderly gave me a nasty smirk before sedating me with something.

Everything went dark after that.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What lies underneath 

He just kept looking at me, highly amused.

It unnerved me.

Over the years I had subdued my desire to slap him whenever I saw that expression on his face but I don't know what happened ….

Perhaps it was the city itself, all the madness engulfing it. … The stress of not him in the room …

I snapped.

I gave him a tight backhand with so much force that his lower lips split and blood started to pour down.

Only a maniac could do something that I did after that.

I went on and gave him another, then another ….

I wasn't quite finished when I found myself breaking down and crying my eyes out.

I grabbed at his collars once again who was standing as nonchalantly as before and growled

"Don't ever frighten me like that Jackson."

I buried my face unto his very foreign assemble of clothes which felt weird against my skin.

Oh well !

The interrogation can wait.

I moved an inch closer to him and wrapped myself around his lean frame and felt his hands around mine.

It felt oddly cold.

I jerked back in terror.

Something was off. Something wasn't right.

I looked at him closely. His eyes glittered like sapphires as usual but I could see something else in them a manic expression.

I shivered.

He looked distinctly different like he was barely human.

But deep inside I knew it was a man I had known for years.

I shouldn't feel afraid.

But I did.

Why? I couldn't answer.

Then he spoke in a deep quiet voice, a voice I had known, hated, loathed, then fell in love with.

"Would you like to go home now? I would love to stand here and chat but the night is closing in and god knows what it has in store for us."

He shivered at his last sentence.

In the years I had known jack I had never seen him shiver at the thought of night and nocturnal creatures.

"yes lets go. The place is giving me the creeps" I looked back at arkham asylum one last time before Turing my head and leaving.

It felt like leaving a part of me behind.

The night and the narrows closed in on us as we walked away from the madness and the dread towards a safer aboard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Here there nowhere 

I was convinced of one thing by now. I wasn't getting out this hell hole anytime soon. It was the same drill. I would wake up and scream my ass off. The orderlies would waltz in, and sedate me once again, calling me DR Crane while they were at it.

God knows how long I had been here.

I had lost the count of days or hours.

Something somewhere had gone wildly wrong.

There wasn't any reason why I should be here. But I couldn't find a single link from my former life who would have done anything like this.

That meant either I was really going crazy or they really thought I was some loony called DR Crane who also went around with the nickname scarecrow….. !

Talk about lunatics in a loony bin.

So I ass lay there wearing a straitjacket staring at the ceiling above only one thing crossed my mind.

Why hadn't Lisa looked for me yet?

She wouldn't have given up so easily.

Now would she?

So why didn't she look for me? How long has it been?

Days?

Or was it a few hours?

I couldn't tell. My mind was still foggy from all the fricking sedatives.

I guess somehow the stories of infamous Gotham had gotten to her. What would happen if she really did believe I was either dead or had simply gone missing without a trace?

Would anyone consider a giant bat abducting an innocent man and putting him arkham for no valid reason at all?

The future looked bleak for me as far I could tell.

It could be my karma. I was paying for the sins I committed. But I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life trying to convince everyone I wasn't this DR crane person and making them diagnose me a chronic schizophrenic with MPD.

So I was upto me to break myself out of here and find a way to Lisa.

If anything was worse than being locked up in padded cell was the thought of spending my life without the sweet smell of the woman who had once stabbed me with a pen.

My life made no sense without her.

I wasn't going to throw everything away.

It was time the real Jackson rippner took over instead of the wimp lying and crying his eyes out.

It was time to break the whole thing down into face based logic, and then pounce.

Last chapters Spell mistakes: abode not aboard & needle not noodle

Forgive me for the a few typos here and there!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Another side of me 

It was perhaps the longest walk I ever took.

Oh well probably not. The long walk down the aisle would definitely take the cake.

:D :D :D

But it was incredibly disconcerting the way Jackson trotted alongside with me without saying a word en route.

The bizarre expression never left his face.

I kept stealing glances at him to make sure he was really there.

He was and he wasn't.

I can't begin to explain.

Thankfully we made to the hotel without further incident.

The doorman didn't look surprise to see us there. He looked positively alarmed.

His face had drained out of blood and he looked like he was about to collapse.

His eyes shifted from my face to jack's, then to mine again. It seemed he was in a dilemma. He looked half way through bolting. But somehow he checked himself and gave us a weak smile.

I was watching him so closely I had absolutely forgotten to see how jack was taking this extremely weird behavior.

I swiftly turned my head and I almost froze.

His face was lit up, like he was really happy about something. Something amused him, something he once had and lost. It looked as if he found it again.

His face held a reddish glow which was border line creepy.

I had never seen him like this.

The time when he was so busy terrorizing me on the red eye flight, he looked every bit vicious and cruel but at the same time it had seemed professional.

But the way he was behaving right now, was something different.

Something must have changed since we arrived at Gotham.

I was determined to find out what.

I tugged at his blazer

" jack lets go"

he didn't respond.

He was still staring the doorman down.

"Jack"

This time I said a little loudly.

He turned his head, looked at me like I wasn't there at all then started walking behind me.

I didn't stop at the front desk this time.

Frankly I was too scared to involve anyone else in this eerie episode.

I quickly made my way to the elevator, jack trotting behind and made our way safely into the suite.

Once in I turned my head and was about to yell question at him when I stopped in my tracks.

Jack stood in the middle of the room looking around, like he was appraising the room for the very first time. He was taking it all in.

He looked around the room, towards the connecting door, padded across and opened it.

He disappeared into it for a few moments.

Then he was back.

He looked positively disgusted at something.

He looked at me, pouted then said

" and you need all of this why ?"

"excuse me ?"

"I meant why do we need all this? Two rooms and a private elevator and a luxury Jacuzzi etc etc?"

"jack ! you booked this for our honeymoon. Whats wrong with you?"

I stared at him dumbfounded.

Why was he behaving like a total nut job? It's not possible for him or anyone for that matter to develop a MPD overnight.

What was wrong with him?

"whats wrong with you jack ? Why were you out roaming the narrows?"

I asked him gently.

He didn't respond but keep looking at me in his same familiar yet unfamiliar way.

"you know there are lunatics prowling the streets these days? Some are criminally insane dangerous men? I don't think your fact based logic could have saved you from them"

My voice had gone dangerously quiet and cold.

"Define insane"

He looked highly amused at my choice of words like he was some sort of authority on insanity and mental disorders.

Ohhh how badly I wanted to slap his too perfect face.

"DR Crane for a start"

At that he gave me a huge grin before adding

"Dr Crane isn't here right now…." He drawled and was about to say more but I interrupted him.

"ya I know. But he is insane isn't he? Everyone says so. He went bananas trying to destroy the city and totally snapped. A complete bonkers I heard"

"Not my diagnosis"

"Since when are YOU an expert at psychoanalysis may I ask?"

"You may but I don't have to answer now do I" he grinned once again, shaking his head.

"Why were you out there jack? Hatching a plan to start a new career in crime?"

I knew it was a bit below the belt. Jack had nothing but being entirely honest in his effort to start our life with a clean slate.

But I was so mad with worry I wasn't thinking straight.

He said nothing.

"Jack you better start explaining"

He began to scratch his chin, his eyes cast down.

Then he said

" I was out looking for a blue flower"

"WHAT"

"ya… a big blue flower. Beautiful….."

His voice rose with childish excitement.

"what are you talking about ? what blue flower?"

"oh you don't understand. It has enormous powers….hmmm a big blue flower"

"How did you come to know about this flower? And why did you have to go looking for it in the night?"

" night….. its always the best time to go looking for it"

"that's it. You are making no sense. I am going off to bed. We ll talk about this when you are more yourself, and less insane"

I stormed off the room in anger, got into my bed fully dressed and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Ps sorry for the delay 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The truth about the mirage 

It wasn't a lifetime. It's barely been one night. But it's made me realize something. Noone was going to believe me. Somehow they have gotten into their head that I was some mad DR Crane who also went by the name the scarecrow. A MPD ? Even an amateur like me could tell.

That also meant that anything I said would come across as insane rumblings of a broken man who wasn't sure of his own name.

God

I have to plan my move carefully. I cant do anything that might attract attention.

On the other hand I cant just sit her in my comfy straitjacket waiting for leese to think I was dead or something.

If I went missing for more than 3 days in a place like this everyone would conclude the same thing.

I didn't understand one thing.

Why hasn't lisa done anything? Or is she out there looking for me as I speak?

The whole situation is so impossible.

There isn't a thing I could do right now.

What could I do ? police was out of option. Noone would let me talk to them anyway.

And besides if this crane was as insane as they said he was, then the cops would be happy to see him locked away in a loony bin.

But I have to reach out to someone.

Who ?

Who could help a captive who shouldn't be here in the first place?

Who would help a hapless prisoner ?

The bat-man someone whispered.

I sat up with a jerk looking around.

There wasn't anyone around.

But I distinctly heard someone saying the name….breaking it into two syllables…

Just like before…

Was it my head again? I was hearing voices again? Maybe I was a bit insane.

That's not the point. Why would my head tell me to seek him form him when the bastard was the one who put me here.

Cause the caped crusader is the protector of the city.

That includes you too the voice informed me , smirking a little.

I didn't like it one bit.

But if the dark knight was the only one who could help me so be it….

But how do I find him ?

Jack you are pro you will figure something out he said.

This time the voice was softer.

And I got the feeling I had heard it before.

Not in my head.

Not in the bathroom when the caped freak jumped me but a long time ago.

It's blurry.

The images are all but gone.

But I had heard the voice before. And the owner was someone I knew from that past.

A past I can't remember anymore.

_Ps typo __Thankfully we made it to the hotel without further incident chapter 11_

_pps sorry for the delay. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sweet dreams are made of these

When I woke up in the morning I expected jack to be sitting on the bed, staring at me. There were so many unexplained things m and I deserved an apology for the very bizarre behavior last night. Surprising I found myself alone in the room.

My heart sunk.

I swift tore the covers off me, and padded towards the living area.

At first I couldn't see him at all.

Then I saw him crouching on the floor.

He was looking at something very intently totally lost in his own thoughts Unaware of my presence.

I must have made some noise because he suddenly jumped up in great fright, looking alarmed.

His faced had paled like he had seen something worse than a demon. His eyes began to dart from my face to something unseen, then to my face again. His face remained consorted with fear mean while.

"what are you doing? " I asked him, softly, not risking another episode.

An Episode?

What the hell? Why was I thinking like that? Who's gone insane? Jack or was it me?

He didn't reply. His pale face lost the last bit of color; his blue eyes went dead and blank. It didn't look like I was getting through to him.

I repeated my question.

This time he responded.

A slight smirk illuminated his face. He tilled his head a little and said

"you have a good taste in books"

"What?" I was surprised.

Never once had jack shown any interest in what I read save the one time he read out the part I marked in a book to draw the attention of an old woman in that infamous red eyes flight a life time ago.

"you are interested in Jungian archetypes?"

"What are you talking about?"

He stooped down and picked up something from the floor and tossed it at me.

I caught it just in time to avoid it hitting my head.

It was dreams by Carl Jung.

It wasn't mine. I wasn't interested in psychology or self help books of any kind. My dad made me read some but that was it.

It must have been left behind by the suite's previous owner.

I told him so.

The disappointment on his face was obvious and a bit disturbing to say the least.

His grin vanished, and eyes narrowed when he said

'Should have known "

He took to his heels and disappeared into the bathroom as I stood there unable to move an inch.

What the hell just happened?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The truth about lies

I waited till the orderly came in. I took my time. I had planned the whole thing to perfection, breaking it down to last details.

I couldn't let it fail. So I stayed mum for a while. I kept quiet till the orderly was well into my room.

That's when I made my move.

I shifted noisily in my bed, which as expected made him turn towards me in great alarm. That's exactly what I wanted.

I gave him the creepiest grin I could muster, my eyes going deliberately blank.

When I spoke I even surprised myself. I couldn't recognize my own voice.

"We are going to get you"

The expression on his face was precious.

It was a cocktail of sheer fear Alarm bewilderment and confusion.

Now I get why the master of fear, that freak crane was so fond of scaring the beejeebars out of people.

Morons.

"What did you say?"

"When we get out this hellhole we are going to get you , and the city….."

"whose we?"

"I and the good doctor…. Didn't you know?"

"Scarecrow?"

He almost screamed, choking in his own words.

"Your precious bat-man cant save you from us" I drawled, getting a bit carried away at the thought of scaring the jackass standing in front of me.

"We are going to rip his heart out…..and send the pieces to the doctors here… then we will come after them…." I continued

"Then we will make some more poison …..no wait … we already have some hidden away ... Don't we doc?"

I grinned some more, sounding as insane as I pretended to be.

He just stood there unable to move.

I had to push him a little.

"You don't want that to happen to your city or your family now! Do you my dear orderly?" I asked my voice oddly even now, which I assumed scared him more.

"No" he screamed

"What do you want?"

Bingo

"We need you to let us go"

" I cannnnttttt" he stammered " I don't have the authority or keys ….."

" hmmmm then find someone who does… I have an idea … talk to the doctor.. tell him what we said… and ask him to get his ass in here as soon as possible if he wants to save his city form destruction… this time we wont fail…'

"Yes"

He fled.

I just hoped the doctor would get the bat-man in here with him trying to squeeze information out of me. That's the only way I could convince him to at least check into my background, and the fact I wasn't the good doctor.

I hoped to Lucifer my diabolical plan worked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

D.I.D

I was really getting worried about the man. What could have happened in the past few hours which made him behave this way? Of course jack has always been smug but he had never underestimated me. Not on the plane when he had to twice intercept my communiqués. Neither did he underestimate me when we were taken hostage at the bank and he was dragged by the hair by that goon…..

Why then this sudden desire to insult my mental faculties?

While I was standing there musing to myself he made his presence felt again. He trotted in from the bathroom, his glasses in hand.

Damn those specs.

'jackson don't you think you should now discard those glasses?"

He just started at me, unsmilingly and put them without a word.

"Jackson" my voice was harsh.

"How am I suppose to see without them?" came a sarcastic reply from god knows who

"Jackson" I said softly, moving an inch closer,

" you don't need glasses". I kept my voice low. Somehow I didn't think my yelling would help the matter in the least.

Something had happened. He was having some sort of breakdown and since I wasn't equipped to deal with that It was better if I didn't aggravate it either.

He needed a doctor.

I extended my hands to get them from him.

He looked at me with real scorn and alarm, squeaked

" no no no no noooooooooo"

"calm down Jackson… you will bring the whole hotel staff at out door step" I was beyond despair now.

"We should go see a doctor right now"

"The doctor isn't home"

The same monologue…

"Which doctor are you referring to Jackson?'

He grinned at me this time, his face had gone deathly pale. Suddenly I realized he looked like the scarecrow I had seen while passing through the fields en route. And he was still wearing the old ensemble of clothes he had worn last night.

I shivered involuntarily.

Jackson was barely 90 pounds. But he didn't look like this.

What was happening? What did happen last night?

"Jackson ... Please… lets just go see the doc….." I had barely finished the sentence when he started twitching again uncontrollably. .

"Ok fine we won't go … alright… what do you wanna do? We do wanna stay here in the suite all day long now do we? We are on our honeymoon" I pretended to give up. Not really.

"hmmmm we can go to elijahh"

"whats that ? "

"A place. Not far from here"

" it's a tourist spot?"

"Not exactly But its worth seeing."

He gave me a grin which made me convinced it _wasn't _something I wanted to see.

But I had to get him out of this hotel room and take him to a doctor.

So Elijah it is. !

"ok we will go to ellijah. But get dressed first jack"

"whats wrong with what am waering?"

"Nothing. But we want fresh clothes now don't we?" I was talking to a child now?

It took us more than 2 hours to get dressed. Jackson rummaged through his clothes like it belonged to someone else. Sniffed scoffed snorted at everything before putting on a blazer and a tie, not unfamiliar to the ones he was wearing.

God !

Thankfully when we made our exit through the door the night watchman from the day before was nowhere to be seen.

We quickly hailed a cab and got in.

I had every intention of directing the cabbie straight to arkham but Jackson spoke first

"ellijah"

The cabbie must have heard the ice in his voice because he turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway without a word.

I sat there flabbergasted. My first plan was thus foiled.

ps 

D.I.D= disassociative personality disorder 

I searched the net trying to find a bit more on Jonathan's background. But unfortunately my research's been futile. If anyone knows the place he was born in or such trivia feel free to let me know. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This is how its done 

Of course there were some flaws to my plans. There were a few things which could go wrong. They could have sedated me while trying to figure out my plans. Or the batman could come in with all his guns blazing beating the shit out of me. But this was a calculated risk. It all came down to this. Either I blackmailed them into believing I held the key to gotham's destruction and only way to stop that was to let me go. Or I could stay here screaming my ass off trying to convince them I wasn't a deranged lunatic which in course I would have become.

So here I was waiting for something. It was a make it or break it situation.

But for the sake of my sanity and leese I did what had to be done.

I couldn't begin to imagine what sort of trouble she could put herself in, in a city like this.

Why did I listen to leese? Why did we stop at this frozen god forsaken place?

I had such misgivings about this place. Why did I succumb?

There was no point blaming anyone or myself. It was time to get out of this place and sooner the better.

I listened closely. Suddenly I heard footsteps.

They are here…. The voice in my head said.

I was growing accustomed to that now. It's become a constant companion Kind of my guiding star. May be I was becoming one of _them. _

The drugs must have made me drowsy. It took me a while to realize it was the same doctor who had talked to me a while ago who waltzed in the cell with that terrified orderly looking disturbed.

It serves the bastard right.

"Crane"

I didn't say anything. I looked straight at him without blinking. I was more than aware what that blank stare did to people. And besides I wasn't crane now was I?

"Crane" he repeated again.

"welcome"

"What do you want crane?"

"What anyone else does …when they end up incarcerated? Want freedom" I drawled smirking a little.

" we cant let you go"

" oh I get it… working in an asylum has made you robotic… you don't care about what happens to others now..do you? Just like the good doctor"

I assumed the scarecrow personality to perfection, god knows how.

"what did you say?"

"now now doctor.. you don't want us to destroy the city do you ? we have something hidden away… if you don't release us…we cant guarantee the safely of your gotham city "

" how do I know its not a figment of your imagination?"

"Fine don't…wait until you see your city in fragments … and your precious batman in disgrace"

I began to laugh at this point.

" how do I know you would stop whatever you have planned from taking place once you are released?"

"You don't"

I hoped he would mention the batman.

I couldn't possibly start another life running away from the crimes I never committed. I had to clear my name.

Batman was the key.

" there is someone you can make you talk "

"hahhahha like who ? your precious GPD?"

"No the one you are so addicted to that you seek him out to get a taste of fear..the batman"

He smirked, turned and left.

My first plan worked.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do when the batman arrived. There was a good chance he would start kicking and punching if the rumors were true. Then I would have zero chances of explaining.

On the other hand…..

Hmmm….

If I could convince him I was crane who knew something about some fear toxin hidden away or something just as stupid..he might drag me to find them..once I was out I could beg him to look into my background..

He might, just might listen.

But then you never knew when it came to the dark knight.

Since it was his duty to protect the city which included criminally insane too, I had no option but to take my chances with him.

With that thought I drifted off in an uneasy sleep which I seemed to be doing a lot in the past few hours.

A loud noise woke me up. The room was darker than usual. And the silence was deafening. I could however see a figure lurking in the shadows.

He was here.

" batman" I whispered.

"crane ….what do you want ? Where is the toxin ?" he growled.

'Well well well batman long time no see" I wasn't sure but something in me wanted to piss the bat so badly I could refrain myself.

"crane" ROAR

" wouldn't you wanna know?"

He came forward and grabbed me by my hair at this…. I began to feel bad for the poor mad doctor…

If he could man handle ex terrorist like me so easily , the doctor I could bet had no chance.

But then you see I wasn't the good doctor.

"Let me go you freak… abusing me won't help you in the least"

My voice must have changed a bit, hoarser for he said

"scarecrow…I should have known…. You are behind this scam… what do you want.. ?

"Freedom in exchange of information"

"What makes you think I would believe in anything you say you lunatic?"

"Don't believe ME.. Maybe you will believe when…."

He didn't let me finish. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up. My face almost touched his mask.

"You will give me information whether you want to or not. There is no question of your freedom."

He smacked me on my neck once…and everything went blank.

Ps. this chapter is dedicated to you for your very kind reviews 


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Ellijah **

I didn't expect the drive to be this long. Of course I asked the cabbie where exactly was ellijah. I almost jumped out of skin when he said it was _light years away, somewhere is Georgia. _

I wanted to reprimand Jackson for taking such a long trip for nothing, and without telling me where it was. We hadn't packed anything. And I assumed he was planning an overnight stay at least. Plus I wasn't sure I wanted to see a doctor in ellijah. The name itself gave the creeps.

You know it rhymed with jeremiah…a guy I used to know in school… he turned out to be such a psycho..

Oh god Gotham was starting to play tricks on my mind as well

I looked at jack stealing a glance sideways. He was staring straight ahead a bizarre expression on his face. He looked calm and excited at the same time. What was the word? Yeah he looked fey…

What was it he was expecting?

_Something dreadful …. _

My inner voice said. I asked her to keep quiet.

It wasn't until we passed a paddy field when I first began to see a change in his demeanor. He began to look uncomfortable, even scared.

I looked out of the window and I saw nothing but long stretches of paddy field in front of me.. and a dozen crows hovering above a scarecrow.

He looked positively scared at something.

What was it?

I looked at him and followed his gaze.

He was staring the big black crows, unseeingly. It was like he was remembering something horrid .

I shivered once again.

I touched him on his shoulder at which he jumped barring his teeth a little.

I itched away immediately.

" what the hell? What's wrong?"

" don't touch me " an ice cold voice warned.

I had had enough.

"fine I wont"

It was almost past 3. I suddenly remembered we haven't had anything to eat the whole day. I took out the sandwiches I had packed and offered him one.

He just looked at me and the sandwich in great distaste and said

"_I am vegan"_

Jackson? A vegan? Since when ?

He really must see a psychiatrist or I was.

This was not the way I planned our honeymoon.

"I have one in my bag"

"don't bother. I am not hungry. "

Well he did look like he never ate food … but Jackson never refused food…there were so many unanswered things…

I ate my sandwich silently.

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I woke up it was almost dark.

Dusk in the country side!

"We are here" suddenly a voice making us both jump.

Suddenly I realized the cabbie was speaking to us.

We were now heading towards a small town. Elijjah was merely 5 miles from there.

Jackson remained quiet for a while then asked him to stop at the town's church which he did.

We got off and paid.

We stood alone in front of a decrepit building which I assumed was the church while the cabbie drove away.

Jackson made no move to move for a few seconds then slowly made his way into the building.

I followed him like I was in some sort of daze.

He didn't stop at the cathedral or the altar as I thought he would but he slowly made his way through a door that led us into the grounds.

It was so dark I could barely see.

There were wild bushes all around, all unkempt.

It didn't look it was watered or maintained in the least. I think I also saw some eyes glaring at me in the dark. It could be my imagination. Or not.

Somehow Jackson had no trouble trotting along the paths.

I stumbled behind him. Suddenly my foot got stuck at something and I almost fell. I grabbed the first thing I could find to steady myself. Then I looked closely.

It was an epitaph.

It was the church's burial ground.

It would have been surprised if I weren't so scared. So I hastily followed Jackson to wherever the hell he was going. I knew I was going down with him anyway.

He kept going for a few more moments when he stopped in front of two tomb stones.

He sat down on his knees and touched them.

I did the same and read the names.

Bella Jones 1900-1980

Linda Jones 1921-1980

Who were they?

"Jackson who are they?"

"my grandmother and great grandmother"

I was astonished.

I didn't know he had family In Georgia.

But then he rarely talked about his past.

Every time I asked him about his family and his life before he always replied with the same answer.

Wasn't his love for me enough?

It was.

Then why did he suddenly bring me to his hometown, to his family's burial ground.

And surprisingly there were only two tombs.

I couldn't see his parent's tombs anywhere.

What was the deal?

_Ps keep reading if you want to know more _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At his mercy

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. I felt extremely cold. A wet drizzly smell hit my nose as I tired to breathe.

Everything was so dark.

I tried to get up but surprise surprise….

I was tied to something…

I was strapped down to a table…

Something told me it wasn't the arkham asylum.

It was something _worse. _

I heard wings flapping which I assumed were birds. But there was a suspicious musty smell in the air which could only mean _one thing_

_The batman _

_He has kidnapped me once again. _

My suspicions were proved right because sooner I said the word _batman _aloud, the caped freak appeared out of nowhere, all set to torment DR Crane whom he assumed he had abducted from the asylum.

"How do you feel doctor "he growled

"All is well?"

I sighed.

"I am not doctor crane." I said plainly.

"yes I know ..you are the scarecrow"

"no"

"Stop messing with me doctor"

"batman … I am not doctor crane or scarecrow..my name is Jackson rippner."

" a new personality crane ?" the batman seemed beyond amused

" batman please you have to listen to me" I pleaded.

" I don't have to do anything..now tell me about your fear toxin"

" please give me one chance to explain.. then do whatever you want with me.. give me time to explain"

his patience was running out. I could tell .

" you have 60 seconds crane for your lunacy… then I will start beating "

" I am not name is Jackson rippner ..am from maimi florida and am married to a woman named lisa reisert.

We were on our honeymoon and staying at wayne hotel when you somehow mistook me for crane god knows why and brought me here..i have never been in gotham let alone tried to destroy it.. And I certainly am not a doctor of any kind."

I stopped my monologue.

He was exasperated at what seemed like blatant lying.

"Then do you care to explain to me ..JACKSON" he spoke my name with venom

"Why do you LOOK exactly like DR Crane? I don't think it's a side affect of the fear toxin YOU sprayed on me a while ago"

For the first time I began to see… really see… and it made me sick to my stomach….

My head begun to reel and I couldn't think straight properly…

How stupid I had been.. how incredibly naïve…

That's why I heard the voices in the head…

The voice I vaguely remembered.

It was a voice I thought I had known but chose to forget. I was remembering it right now. Everything came back in a flash.

My entire life unfolded in front of me.

A life I didn't know existed even 10 seconds ago.  
It made perfect sense now.

My head began to hurt really badly.

It was long before I heard myself screaming I great agony , remembering things I didn't want to and lapsing in total oblivion.

_p.s next update pretty soon :P _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Family matters

"You never talked about your family Jackson" I asked Jackson as we got up from our stooped position.

"I never had the chance of meeting your family"

He didn't say anything.

I chose to press some more hoping he would open up a little more.

"What about your parents? Where are they? Still alive?" I thought it was obvious since there weren't any other grave nearby.

"I don't know."

I thought I heard wrong.

"What?"

"Haven't seen them in 20 years"

That was unexpected.

Or now was it?

" you are the only child?"

At that he shifted from one foot to another, and then started to walk away.

I had no other option to follow him.

"Jackson wait"

He didn't. He continued with his walk until we came across a small barn, some 20 feet from the graveyard.

It was darker still.

He stopped in front of it as if mesmerized by something.

I followed his blank gaze and once again rewarded by a scarecrow.

What was his fixation with this scarecrow?

Then he suddenly turned and gave me his most charming smile

"let me show you my home "

"your home?"

"yes I was born here…I believe my old home is still in place"

I always was under impression Jackson hailed from Miami. But he didn't actually say he was a Miami native. So….he was a country boy?

Interesting!

A path intersected the one we were on, Jackson chose to take that. Soon we were walking down a sad little alley, frozen in time. There weren't many houses nearby. The ones which were there looked so threatening I had to look away in sheer terror.

Finally after walking a few minutes we reached at a place which looked more like a wreck after a hurricane than a house.

Jackson stopped.

Then he turned towards me and said

"That's my old home"

He didn't wait for me. He just went in.

I couldn't stand there all by myself.

In spite of being scared out of my wits I walked in.

_It was a nightmare. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Recollection

"_Jackson wake up….jackson…. Jackson you are going to be in big trouble if you don't."_

"_Go away let me sleep. Its not even 5 in the morning"_

"_I know but you may never know. They might walk in anytime. If they find you asleep or the room untidy"_

"_Don't be such a sissy"_

"_Jackson pleasssssss wake uppppp"_

I opened my eyes in great shock and again found myself in darkness again. I obviously had been dreaming. But the voice I heard was so distinct didn't seem like a dream. It came from somewhere around here. I heard a movement in the shadows…

Of course !

The batman.

"Awake crane?"

I said nothing. There was no use talking to this man. He got an idea stuck into his pighead and nothing I could say or do could make him change his mind. I was beginning to regret my decision to involve him in my diabolical plan.

" you are the master of fear DOCTOR….but what scares YOU ? what made you scream like a little girl?" he went on.

Man, I wished he would just shut up and leave me alone. But of course he was batman. He wouldn't do anything of the sort,

When I failed to respond, he came forward and gave me a hurtful jab in my ribs.

I writhed in pain. I was still tied to that fucking table. So there wasn't anything I could do. But I did manage to amuse myself by imagining what I would do to HIM once I got out. His Kevlar wouldn't be able to save him. I smiled to myself.

Thankfully he didn't see the grin on my face and continued

"What scared you Jackson? Who were you so scared of?"

He paused for a while.

Then added "you are probably crazier than I thought…do you really believe you aren't DR Crane? So you talk to yourself even when you are asleep? Who the hell is JON?"

I was listening to him until that part. But at the mention of Jon I started my mute screaming once again.

"Calm down crane" he growled.

"Who is Jon? Why do you talk to yourself? Who were you so afraid of in the dreams crane?" he repeated.

Something must have snapped in my head because I heard myself answering

" my grandmother "

"Your grandmother….. Oh yes I know… I remember reading it in your case file she was abusive right? A religious fanatic? Is that the reason for your psychological breakdown? It's the excuse for your behavior?"

"just like your parent's death is an excuse for yours"

I didn't mean to bring that up at all. But something about the man was beginning to piss me off.

And he had mentioned Jon a way too many times.

I thought he was going to hit me once more. But he didn't. he just stood there, contemplating things, as if he were capable of such a thing then said

"perhaps. But I do it to save the innocents from thugs like you. It's not the same crane. Who is Jon?"

"He is my brother genius" I couldn't stop myself from hurling that last insult.

He stopped in his tracks, glared at me, then said

"Jonathan crane has a brother named Jon? Scarecrow this is your most original remark ever"

He began to laugh.

It wasn't funny.

"No Mr. bat-man, Jonathan didn't have a brother named Jon. I do"

He was still laughing but suddenly sobered up at the ice in my voice

"What are you talking about ?"

"Didn't you know batman? Jonathan had a twin brother…ME…Jackson"

"That's it…enough of your lies… it's even worse than the joker's" I could tell he was both exasperated and bewildered.

I continued

"I believe no one had the slightest interest in the Doctor's personal life before he came here … is not it so? You guys found out about the grandmother so that you could explain the root cause of his insanity now isn't it so? Ahh it's all falling into place..."

I paused. The batman looked somewhere between loosing it and waiting till I finished my fascinating story.

He scoffed and then said

"Where were you all this time? There wasn't any mention of a brother anywhere in his files…"

"where do you think genius? You think jon could have survived the brutality of our grandmother?"

If he was shocked he didn't show it

"Where were you?"

"Georgia state juvie "

"Why"

"Why do you think? _I killed our grandmother and great grandmother"_

"You did what?"

"You heard me. Maybe you should check with the authorities there. Man its good to have a criminal record"

"What happened to Jonathan?"

"They put him in foster case I assume. I haven't seen him since then"

"You didn't try to contact him when you got out? It's hard to believe?"

"I forgot"

"You forgot to get in touch with your brother?"

'

He was incredulous.

"_Twin brother_,_ no I forgot I had one batman. I forgot Jon ever existed." _

_Ps I am sorry. It had to be this way. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Inside the mind 

_It was a nightmare. _

The door opened up into a living room. Jackson had thankfully switched on the lights. I wasn't sure how it still worked.

The state in which I found the living room, it didn't appear anyone had lived there in a long time. Maybe Jackson came here from time to time?

To do what I wonder!

The room smelt musky and old, and creepily of death.

I wasn't sure why I felt that, but the pungent smell of violence and death was making me choke.

I looked at Jackson and shivered once again.

His whole body language had changed.

His expression changed from reminiscences to recollection of something terrible, something that was beyond our reach but was very much present.

He looked across the hall at the closet which seemed to be locked.

He looked at it once and turned towards me

"That's where I kept my play things…"

I don't know why but it made my stomach churn with fear. He must have noticed it too. His expression immediately changed to that of a jovial child, finally successful at doing something right.

"Would you like to see my …. "He stopped

"Room"

I was pretty sure he was going to say something else. _**I certainly didn't want to see whatever he wanted me to see. **_

"Sure Jackson "

He looked genuinely happy at my response

"This way please"

He led me up the staircase adjoining the hall. It led up into an attic.

The door was closed.

Locked.

He looked under the mattress, found the key and opened it.

And in we walked.

The attic was turned into a bedroom of sorts.

A bed.

A desk.

A couple of chairs.

One book shelf.

All covered in dust now.

The walls were barren. There was not a single thing on them.

A poster.

Or a picture.

Anything that could make the attic seem less like a cell and more like a room.

Something was bugging me .

Then I realized.

There wasn't any window either.

There was a skylight up above and a small opening higher up in the wall.

But it wasn't big enough to be qualified as a window.

What sort of childhood did Jackson have?

He was standing close watching me intently with his sapphires.

Husband or not it still made me uneasy.

I began to rummage through the bookshelf.

Old text books.

Reference books.

Encyclopedia.

Not a single novel.

I flipped through the pages. These books were meant for pretty advanced students I gathered.

I put them down and looked through the drawers.

Nothing.

Empty .

barren.

I looked through them all.

I hit the bull's eye when I hit the last one. My hands found something solid. I pulled it out. It was an old faded black and white picture of two kids, about 5 years old. Twins.

Their faces couldn't have been more similar.

It was taken so long ago the date was almost too blurred to read. But I recognized one thing, Or rather two sets of things at once.

Even black and white pictures couldn't hide the blueness of their eyes. I was in such shock it was difficult for me to breathe.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

But I had to make sure. So I did the next logical thing. I grabbed one of the books and flipped through them again

_**Jackson crane & Jonathan crane **_

_**1985 **_

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react at this revelation.

My husband has a brother.

A twin brother.

He is criminally insane.

He tried to destroy gotham.

He is still out there, on the loose.

We are in Gotham.

All these chaotic thoughts passed my mind as I stood there, with that stupid book in my hand.

The sun set across the horizon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Brothers 

_I forgot I even had a brother. I forgot Jon ever existed. _

The human bat looked stoned, transfixed,

He couldn't speak for a long time. It was no mean feat for a guy like him. He spent his entire adult life growling. But he was silent. And I was thankful for that.

"how can you forget something like that? do you want me to believe that?" his voice was quiet.

"You believed me when I said I killed two people when I was ten. Why is it hard to believe the rest?"

"I never said I believed it."

"Well you can check my story if you like…I have a pretty shrewd idea you know how to hack into police databases and CODIS"

He was about to roar some more but checked himself. Instead he disappeared into the darkness for a long time.

When he reappeared he looked somber and agitated both at the same time.

He must have checked my story.

So what he got in his hands was an ex-con, the twin brother of the infamous scarecrow- probably just as dangerous.

But he didn't have anything on or against me. I didn't do a single thing to destroy his precious Gotham.

What is a bat to do?

"How did you remember having a brother of a sudden Jackson" he used my real name.

"if you had forgotten you had a brother how is that you remembered him just when I was about to beat the hell out of you? Isn't it convenient?"

"As you can see batman nothing about this situation is convenient"

"You didn't answer me Jackson"

I had no answer to that.

_I did forget all about Jon, or my life in elijjah. That part of my life had become blocked in my mind. What did make me remember them? Or most importantly why did I forget them in the first place?_

_I remember now. The doctors at the juvie were very concerned about my mental health. But they just assumed that it was because of the guilt of killing two people which erased my memory._

_Killing._

_Two people._

_Murders._

_Why is it I can remember jon but cant recall anything about the murders?_

_How did I kill them? Knife? Gun ? bashed their head in? poison ? _

I must have said them out aloud because I heard the batman saying

"Jackson what are you talking about? You aren't sure how you killed your grandmother and your great grandmother?"

I wasn't.

_In fact I couldn't remember killing them at all. But that couldn't be… _

_I distinctly remember myself walking down the hall, into the kitchen… _

_Holding something in my hands…_

_I remember their agonized faces before dying…_

_I remember my own glee … _

_I remember it like a movie… _

_Everything unfolding I front of me like scenes from talkies. _

Then reality hit me.

I really had been naïve. So had been my doctors.

I just realized now why I had repressed that memory so long, why I chose to forget everything.

"_We aren't twins for nothing brother. We look out for each other. Don't worry. I will take care of you Jon. Leave this all to me"_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rhymes and verses 

It was already dark outside when I finally found my voice.

"Jackson, you never mentioned you have a brother"

"Had have …. Will have …"he drawled making no sense whatsoever.

"all the while we were dating you never mentioned the fact…not even when I told you what I heard about DR crane at bruce wayne's party"

"Doctor Crane isn't here right now," he paused, and then gave me twisted grin before adding "but if you like to have an appointment?"

"You are kidding right? Why would I want to have an appointment with a psychopath? The one who marvels at the chaos his toxin crap creates?"

I was beyond incredulous.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. It seemed like a life time.

He walked over the empty walls, staring at the nothingness.

Then he did the most amazing thing.

He begun to sing

"

_When all the cows were sleeping  
And the sun had gone to bed  
Up jumped the scarecrow  
And this is what he said!_

_I'm a dingle, dangle scarecrow  
With a flippy floppy hat  
I can shake my hands like this  
And shake my feet like that_

_When all the hens were roosting  
And the moon behind the cloud  
Up jumped the scarecrow  
And shouted very loud_

_I'm a dingle, dangle scarecrow  
With a flippy floppy hat  
I can shake my hands like this  
And shake my feet like that_

_When the dogs were in the kennels  
And the doves were in the loft  
Up jumped the scarecrow  
And whispered very soft_

_I'm a dingle, dangle scarecrow  
With a flippy floppy hat  
I can shake my hands like this  
And shake my feet like that_

_I'm a dingle, dangle scarecrow  
With a flippy floppy hat  
I can shake my hands like this  
And shake my feet like that"_

_This went on for several minutes._

_He sang, and flipped his hands while doing so, looking pretty much like the subject of the song he was singing. All he needed was the hat._

I wasn't sure how to react to that.

First I had _never _seen and heard Jackson sing.

_Never. _

That also meant I didn't know he had such an amazing _voice._

Third of all, most importantly of all the things in the world I couldn't imagine what possessed him to sing about a scarecrow.

It wasn't even a song. _It sounded more like a nursery rhyme. _

_Was Jackson more sick than I initially thought?_

Of course he didn't give me time to figure out an answer.

He started on another song.

This time he pulled out something out from underneath the bed and was fondling with it as he sang.

I couldn't see what it was. It was something dirty and brown. It looked suspiciously like a sack.

He was grinning at me I suddenly realized. His eyes were shinning like blue sapphires. Then did what I wish I could forget. It scared the beejeebars out of me.

He put the sack on his and stared at me through the holes in it.

With the burlap sack on his head, his whole scarecrow ensemble was done.

I screamed noiselessly as he came closer and closer until I sunk into total unconsciousness.

The last thing on my mind?

_You aren't my Jackson._

ps of course I had to use scarecrow's famous dialogues.

And I also used Cillian Murphy's back story. Those who don't know [which I doubt] he was in a rock band and is an awesome singer.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The truth about lies, once again

"Jackson" the batman whispered which was worse than his roar

"I don't understand how you could repress the memory of your own brother. I thought twins are close"

"Could we please not talk about it.? How about you letting me go?"

I was tired. I wanted to run into lease's arms and hold her. I still had a job explaining my sudden absence.

The whole _I was mistaken for my twiin brother Dr crane and abducted by batman _was going to sound extremely far fetched if not absolutely insane.

"you may not be DR crane . You are still a criminal"

"I was an ex con. I am not now" my own voice matching his tone.

" do you want me to believe that you are in gotham but you aint in league with your genius brother?"

" all you need to do , you big freak" I was besides myself with anger

"Is to call wayne hotel and talk to my wife. She isn't in the system which I am pretty sure you are aware"

" yes, but I am also aware you tried to scare the hell out of her some years ago, didn't you?"

"how the hell did you know that?"

"I did my homework Jackson. As soon as I saw you were who said you were I decided to check on any further criminal activities of yours…bingo"

He actually laughed.

"she stabbed you in the neck , you tried to kill her later on and failed. You were caught but fled from the hospital. Then you disappeared. Suddenly I see you married to the same woman. What happened Jackson? The world is running out of good men? You of course are mad"

"Just because you are _gay_ doesn't mean everyone else is _batman_. There are some men who still prefer women." I didn't know why said that.

Sooner I said that I realized my mistake.

He looked like stone, if that was possible then proceeded to hit me. But something stopped him.

He looked at me, appraised the situation then said the most unexpected thing

"Maybe I shouldn't hit you then, lest you think I am coming onto you"

I stayed quiet. Anything I said could bring in some thrashing which I seriously wanted to avoid.

"What does that say about Lisa? Marrying an ex con and a sociopath. That sort of makes her an accomplice doesn't it?"

"no it doesn't" I growled while struggling in my straps for the first time.

I would have smacked the freak's face if I had the power or chance.

_Maybe next time. _

"let me go batman. You have nothing against me. and I have no wish whatsoever to do anything to gotham. Or to anyone else. I will take my wife and leave. Let me go"

" answer my question first"

"what fucking question"

"how and why did you repress any memories of your brother?"

"why do you care?"

"its important"

"its none of your business"

'its my business when it involves my city"

"it doesn't"

" there you are wrong Jackson. They way I see it, there are only two explanations for your breakdown. First you felt so guilt that you blocked everything out. But you are a classic sociopath, like your brother. You people don't feel guilt that leaves us with one other logical explanation"

"Which is? Am dying to know Freud? Or is it jung you prefer?" I smirked.

"_You repressed it because it was the only way to save Jonathan. It was Jonathan who killed them and you took the blame. Remembering him like that was too painful. So you forgot everything. Am I right?"_

I looked at with hate. I don't remember hating anyone that much in my whole life like I hated the freak at that point.

He destroyed my life and from what I heard my brother's too.

And here he was gloating about the secret I had managed to keep in my mind for so many years.

I hated him more than anyone else.

_Ps gay batman seems to be a trend here isn't it? :P _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Scarecrow

When I woke up he was still wearing the burlap sack over his head. I don't know how and when it hit me but I knew it wasn't my Jackson.

That only meant one thing. It chilled my heart.

_I was staring at the scarecrow. _

He was standing close by, almost motionlessness, probably waiting for me to wake up.

I had the feeling it was better when I was unconscious. Whatever he had in mind _I didn't want to find out. _

I took a quick appraisal of the room.

I was in some sort of barn,

Not tied up which was surprising.

I was lying on a haystack, now almost completely lucid. The barn was dark, lit only by an old fashioned lantern and scarecrow's demonic eyes.

Ok ok he and my very handsome husband shared the same features, but they weren't the same now were they?

When he saw me stirring he moved an inch closer.

I pulled myself up in a sitting position glaring at the man in front of me.

I couldn't bring myself to think of him as my family or being remotely related to him, which in fact was the case.

"How do you feel?" he said, his voice suspiciously soft.

"Fine" I politely replied.

I had heard something about humanizing the victim when you are dealing with a psychopath. He was one for sure.

I cant believe I had put myself in the position of a victim once again.

I had no choice but to make him see that I was a human being and not just a subject to experiment on.

That was the only option I had.

Of course he hadn't been making his toxins lately. But that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous or he didn't have some other poison to make me scream in real pain.

His very getup was quite alarming to begin with. I didn't want to add hallucination to that.

"you fainted" stating the obvious.

"I guess I did"

"why? Afraid of us?"

"no I was just tired "

wait a minute _did he just say afraid of "us"_

_?_

"That's good. We don't want you to be afraid now do we?"

"Of course not Jon"

"Scarecrow"

"Scarecrow. Am sorry. Do you know I know jon's brother?"

"brother?"

"yes his twin….you didn't know?"

"he doesn't have a brother"he growled at me with great menace.

" am sorry. I may have mistaken" I didn't want to piss off the scarecrow

"but can you conform with jon"

I wasn't sure he was going to refuse. But I was extremely surprised when instead he nodded his head.

A few moments later he took off his burlap sack.

The same cold icy blues stared at me, but I could tell now the DOCTOR was home.

"you were saying?' he asked, his voice skeptical.

"I know your brother"

" my brother?" he seemed surprised.

" yes Jackson . remember him?" I pused

"I mistook you for him"

"how do you know Jackson?"

"he is my husband"

"Jackson is your husband "it was a question or a statement. He simply repeated what I said.

"Yes I am your sister in law "I wasn't sure why I added that.

" our grandmother is dead"

"I know"

" so is our great grandmother"

"I know that too"

"do you know our mother?"

I wasn't sure if he meant his and Jackson's or his and the scarecrow's.

"no I haven't met any of your family"

"good"he seemed to be pleased with the answer.

" you know" he turned

"When Jackson and I were kids he used to be very protective of me. When my grandmother wanted to beat me or tried to drown me. There were times when Jackson pretended to be me so that I could be spared the pain"

_Poor Jackson… I thought_

_Poor Jon. _

_Did I just sympathize with a psychopath? _

"_that's when I decided to kill everyone in the family" _

_He stopped to look at me. _

"_I wanted to kill them both for the abuse and mental torture. I would have ripped their hearts out" he continued_

"_But I wasn't physically strong, you can see even now am not" _

I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"_But you didn't need to be physically strong to be intimidating…. To scare the hell out of someone….. "_

'_you jus tneed your scarecrow archetype to take over " I finished._

"_ha ha.. You know about the Jungian archetypes.."he smiled _

"_Yes that's the bolder part of one's identity….so my scarecrow took over… I had brains. He had the guts to do want I couldn't"_

"_You killed them?" I was incredulous _

"_Poisoned" he said" you see they would have killed us if we didn't"_

I wasn't sure which "we" he was talking about then…. Jackson and him or him and the scarecrow?

"_should have seen the look on their rotten old faces….life oozing out of their battered disgusting bodies" he smirked_

"_but my brother…. He thought I shouldn't have done that… he thought I wouldn't last a day in prison…" _

_he paused " that idiot did the thing he shouldn't have done.. He took the blame …he should have let me go to prison or die. That would have been kinder" _

"_How old were you two?" I asked _

"_10… he thought I had a brilliant mind..i should use it for something great…. See psycho pharmacology has taken me places… " he begun to laugh manically at that._

"_jon" _

" _so he went to prison.. I was put into foster care… it wasn't very different from what we experienced though…._

_Worse…. I had lost Jackson…"_

"_why didn't you get in touch with him ?"_

"_I wasn't allowed by the foster parents…bad influence they said… I tried to find him once we turned 18… but somehow he had managed to disappear. … I haven't seen him in 20 years… how is he by the way?"_

"_He looks like you, minus the glasses, his voice is a lot hoarser though "_

"_How come?"_

"_I stabbed him in the neck with a pen …"_

"_You did what?"_

"_Long story"_

"_I have time"_

_He was still laughing when I finished with the tale_

"_Good lord. You have some nerve girl" he chuckled. _

I suddenly realized he had the same charm Jackson had. He was narrating how he killed his family and planned to destroy Gotham, but instead of being I was mesmerized.

_I was in fact empathetic. . _

"_What are you going to do with me/"_

"_I was planning on scaring the beejeebars out of you for a start" he admitted "but now that you told me you are Jackson's wife it makes the situation a bit complicated" _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Home coming

"Chill Jackson "the batman said "I didn't think you would be so noble…. But you can see why your brother is still a threat?"

I said nothing.

"my concerns are valid aren't they ?"

He can go on talking. I just wasn't going to respond I told myself.

"but you haven't don't anything wrong .._yet"_

I still remained silent.

" I am going to take you to the hotel..you will pack your things and leave immediately… and not return ..hopefully never"

I reacted "don't worry batman I have no wish whatsoever to return to this god forsaken place"

"Good... I will call your wife now… tell her to organize your things. Pack them..we will be leaving soon" he continued while un strapping me.

" let me do the calling" I snapped.

" ok fine" he snapped back. He shoved something in my hands..

a fucking cell phone.

" I don't know the number" I grumbled.

"he took it from me. punched them and gave it back"

"so you have the hotel's number memorized ? is that where you take our hmmm dates?"

" just dial"

I obliged.

"wayne hotel may I help you?"

" connect me to the ripper's suite please?"

" I am sorry there is noone there right now .may I take a message?"

" this is Jackson tell leese to pack her things .."

"is this a joke sir? Its not funny"

"what?'

" you know perfectly well that mrs lisa and mr Jackson rippner have gone out this morning …and you are calling yourself Jackson"

"what did you say? Leese went out with me?"

"I don't know who YOU are sir, but she certainly went out with her husband"

she slammed down the phone.

I stared at the handset, unable to speak.

"what happened"

the batman asked .

I couldn't think straight.

I knew exactly what had happened.

But I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

If our childhood experience was anything to go by leese was in BIG trouble.

"Jonathan" I replied.

Somehow the batman didn't need more. He got what I meant.

"you know where he has taken her? Where they could be?"

"no" I couldn't hold it any longer.

I slipped down on the floor, tearing starting to develop at the corners of my eyes.

"think Jackson…"

"I forgot…I don't remember..jonathan" words came out as incoherently as possible.

the batman did the unthinkable. He gave me a tight slap across the face.

I did manage to bring me to senses.

Suddenly I remembered .

"ellijah"

"what?'

"our hometown in Georgia..he must have taken her there..god" I screamed.

"calm your ass down , stop the hysteria … "

"he is gonna kill her"

"I wont let him"

"you? Why would you help us"

"I will… she doesn't deserve to die…scarecrow belongs in arkham"

he was already starting on the ignition of his big tank he called the tumbler.

"get in Jackson…I usually do it alone but its your wife and brother…. You should be there"

I got in without a word.

_Ps its nearing the end… thanks for sticking with the trio until the very end.. _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Doctor is home 

I wasn't sure what he meant by that. but I was sure of one thing. I was going to die that night. And I suddenly realized the voice I heard outside arkham _may really have been Jackson's. that's how I was going to remember my husband before his psycho brother tore me into pieces. _

Even at the brink of death I couldn't but symphonize with the man.

I had a lovely childhood. My parents got divorced after 32 years of marriage but we were still a family. I remember both the sets of grandparents with fondness. How tender their old hands were, how soothing their voices sounded when my parents scolded me.

And here he was, terrified out of his wits by his grandmother, who was supposed to protect him with bed time stories and hand knit mitts.

Poor jonathan.

And poor Jackson.

He ruined his childhood just to protect his little brother. That's one side of him I would never know now that I was destined to die in Jon's hands.

I looked at Jon. He was grinning at me insanely. Perhaps the scarecrow had taken over without my knowledge. He would need him to kill me I rationalized.

"Well well well what are we going to do with you? You know too much"

I sat there saying nothing.

" but somehow I don't seem to find any pleasure in killing you…"

" that pisses you off?"

"not me..scarecrow… he is pissed off…but agrees…we don't want to kill you"

" but you said I know too much"

" yes but the thing is ..you cant prove anything about the crane murders.." he laughed " Jackson already confessed.

"I see"

"So …"

"So?"

"Maybe we should let you live another day lease?"

_Again the "WE"_

"Yes you most definitely should let me live another day"

He looked at me, his eyes peering at me. Then he sat down next to me

"Jackson should have let me go to prison. Saved everyone the trouble"

" you have said that"

"now the bat-man is looking for me"

"he is"

" he doesn't want me to destroy his city..the great saviour..he doesn't realize gotham cant be saved…its too late now…"

"I didn't destroy gotham you know…" he added… or rather the scarecrow did

" the citizens did it all by themselves…. I merely gave them the push… it was fascinating to see the city tearing itself apart by fear "

"It must have..for a psychiatrist "

"it was incredible…"

" until you got gassed yourself"

"it was fun too in a way..i didn't know what I was scared of until then..now I do"

"what?"

" the batman… I know what I gotta do..i need to seek him out..its a drug ..phobia"

what I heard was _blah blah blah_

" I don't get it"

"I am scared to death of him, but I feel the compulsion to seek him out …to feed my phobia..like a drug"

I still didn't get it but then I didn't get a lot of things.

"what will you do now?"

" sit here leese and wait"

"wait ? wait for what?" I said, surprised.

"for the batman..he wouldn't let you die..neither would your husband"

"They will take you back to arkham"

" I belong there…probably as a psychiatrist I doubt they would reinstate me " he sighed.." but I can always break out "

" you are not the joker"

" am not but they couldn't keep me tere for long last time…wait a minute how did you know about the joker?"

"local gossip"

"oh…"

"so you will go calmly with the batman"

"he is here"

"who?""the batman" he drawled before breaking into hysterical laughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jonathan 

The tumbler busted in through the door of the barn in a flash. I had underestimated its strength just like I had under estimated its mileage.

We had reached elijjah in less than an hour despite heavy traffic and the attention the car got from the curious onlookers.

I knew we would find the house empty. There was only one place where he would take her.

I wasn't sure how I knew that, but I simply did.

I prayed to god in a very long time. I prayed that we weren't too late.

So when we busted through the door I was prepared to see something gross and scarring, something demonic but not what I saw then.

Leese was sitting on the floor, and beside her sat my brother, fully docile.

Leese was alive.

I jumped out of the car.

She looked scared. The noise and the car had been quite enough on top of a raging lunatic that was Jonathan crane.

Leese got up slowly and looked at me , a strained smile on her face. But she didn't come rushing at me like I expected. She looked unhappy.

Sad.

_Of course she is sad you jackass…. She had been with a psychopath for over a day now. _

But that didn't ring quite true. She kept looking at me and at Jonathan who was still sitting on the floor doing nothing. He didn't even stir when batman got out of the car and pulled up him up by the hairs of his hair.

An empty gagging sound escaped his mouth, but he didn't struggle.

He looked at the batman in great terror but somehow he looked he was at peace. His eyes looked as big as a flying saucer , then turned into tow blue orbs. A curious grin spread on his face as he said "the batman"

Then he looked at me for the first time.

I was dreading this moment. What do you say to an insane twin whom you haven't seen or heard from or remembered in 20 years?

" hello bro" he solved the problem for me.

" I am taking you back to arkham crane. Where you belong" the batman interjected

Jon merely giggled, his eyes darting from my face to lease then to the bat's .

The batman had had enough. He roughly slapped him across his face and cuffed his hands behind his back" you are worse than the joker" he said.

I just stood there petrified.

I couldn't do anything for my brother. I remained in place like a statue as the batman dragged his half starved body across the barn and into the tumbler.

In a few seconds they were gone.

Lisa hid her face in my face and I heard her cry.

_I couldn't save my brother from the batman_.


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilogue **

_His chiseled well toned body wasn't the only thing that drew attention to him. It was his tattoos. They were all over his body. Looking at them from a distance would make them appear to be the work of an expert macho tattoo master, but looking closely you would realties it isn't the case. The tattoos were in fact a blueprint, a blueprint of a jail. _

_A jail he had planned and broken successfully to save his brother from a sure execution. _

_The sun burned down on his shaved head. His face looked contorted in concentration as he tried to read the letter in his hands. He was trying to make up his mind. _

_It read_

" _michael scofield _

_rio de jenerio_

_brazil _

_Michael _

_I hope you and Lincoln are doing okay now that the whole company thing is behind you. I use to laugh behind your back when you talked about sarah but now that. I have found someone just as amazing as sarah I understand what you meant._

_But I am not writing to you to talk about our love lives._

_Last time I helped you with something, something that was dearer to you than your own life. Lincoln and sarah meant everything to you. _

_Michael I need your help this time. _

_I need you to help me break out my brother. I already lost him 20 years ago. I can't loose him yet again._

_Help me break jonathan out. He won't survive in this world without me. _

_Help me once Michael and consider us even,_

_Regards Jackson rippner"_

_A dark and handsomesome latin man walked towards the deserted beach and waved at Michael. _

" _what are you reading Michael?"_

"_it's a letter from Jackson sukre …guess we are breaking out his brother" Michael scofield said getting up. _

_ps thank you so much for reading. This the end of the story guess I will back with the third installment. See you guys soon. _

_Pps you will find the sequel _RED EYE THE FINAL ENCOUNTER _in the red eye- prison break cross over section._


	30. author's note to you all

Hello guys !

I will repost it with proper grammar, format, and paragraphing as it evidently lacks proper grammar and formatting. . I should have done the first time I posted, but I was too excited to post a new fic , I forgot to add any of those. Anyway, until then , do keep reading.

Hopefully you will enjoy the story in its proper format.

Amy Conner


End file.
